Classic
Classic is the second development phase of Minecraft, following "Pre-classic" and was succeeded by Indev. Creative and later Survival game modes were introduced in Classic. It was constantly updated and improved over several months, between May 10 and December 23, 2009. The original game mode was Creative, but the Survival Test updates put Survival Mode into development. The test included a points-based system where the player could get points from killing some of the few early mobs. Even after Classic was long phased out, the Survival Test could still be played until December 16, 2010, when Minecraft's website received a major overhaul. Features Unlike the ''Alpha'', ''Beta'', and Minecraft 1.0 versions of Minecraft, players could not craft items or inflict damage in Classic. Much like Creative Mode, there was an infinite amount of blocks the player can use at their disposal, although, the player could only place the old textured cobblestone. However, unlike Creative Mode, Minecraft Classic does not let the player fly (without the use of mods or plug-ins). Overview Minecraft Classic was the original version of Minecraft. It was originally given away for free. However, it is now bundled with the release edition. Minecraft Classic did not include any mobs except the players themselves (Minecraft Classic does support Multiplayer as well as Singleplayer). In Minecraft Classic, the player is limited on how far he/she can explore since the worlds were limited in size. Like all of the other editions of Minecraft, Minecraft Classic is a sandbox game. This means that there are no objectives and no unlocks - the player is free to do what they like. As with most early Minecraft editions, worlds were generated randomly and had limited space. Unlike the Alpha and Beta editions of Minecraft, sponges had the ability to absorb water in Classic. Single Player Singleplayer is a mode within Minecraft Classic that, once selected, places the player in a world surrounded by fog. In this world, the player can use the infinite amount of materials available to them to create whatever they please. Guests Guests to the [//minecraft.net Minecraft website] can play ''Minecraft Classic'' for free. However, the links to access it are no longer on the front page which makes anyone without the link unable to play it. Guests cannot save their levels like Premium users can. Premium users can save their levels in the browser, but non-premium members must save any levels as a save file. Multiplayer Multiplayer within Minecraft Classic allows for several players to connect via a server. Servers in Minecraft Classic were operated in a much similar fashion to that of Servers for Minecraft Alpha, Beta, and Release. As with current Minecraft servers, Minecraft Classic servers were compatible with mods and plug-ins. Worlds in Minecraft Classic Multiplayer were an identical size to that of worlds in Minecraft Classic Singleplayer. Blocks players can use in Minecraft classic.]] Blocks available in Minecraft Classic consist of: *Cobblestone *Bricks *Dirt *Wooden Planks *Leaves (Oak) *Glass *Stone Slabs (Xbox 360 Edition includes different slabs). *Moss Stone *Saplings (Oak) *Flowers (Red and Yellow) *Mushrooms (Brown and Red) *Sand (Note that sand is still affected by gravity.) *Gravel *Sponge *Wool (White, Orange, Magenta, Light Blue, Yellow, Lime, Pink, Gray, Light Gray, Cyan, Purple, Blue, Brown, Green, Red, and Black) *Ores (Iron, Coal and Gold) *Iron block *Gold Block *Bookshelf *TNT (inactive) *Obsidian *Bedrock (able to use and break, unlike Minecraft Release Survival). Trivia * The walking animation for Classic consists of the Player running forward and moving their arms in an unusual fashion as if the player is flailing their arms. This animation, however, can only be viewed in multiplayer Classic since the ability for players to see themselves was not added until a later edition of Minecraft. * Classic versions 0.0.11a to 0.0.13a_03, as well 0.30_01c are available in the Minecraft launcher's "Time Machine" feature. Players are advised to proceed AT THEIR OWN RISK due to these versions containing bugs. And also, Versions below: 0.0.14a and under, Will not load up for an unknown reason. Maybe due to files missing in the old versions. The earliest you can play is rd-132211 and rd-132328. * Many versions of Minecraft Classic are considered to be lost: (Recently, the .jar file for 0.0.23a_01 has been found.) **Classic 0.0.23a_01 - Last version to spawn human mob using the "g" key. **0.24_05 - The version Pigs were introduced, where they were cross eyed. **0.27_SURVIVAL TEST 12 - Last release of Survival Test before Creative Classic returned. **0.28_01 - Creative Classic returned. Many servers for classic are appearing on the old site. **0.29_02 - Many bugs were fixed in Creative for servers. **Creative (Indev) 0.31 - Was featured in one video, showing a Plank glitch. Rana was also featured in this version. This version is extremely difficult to find. Gallery mc manor.png|A three story house built by a player in Minecraft Classic. indev-1.png|The Indev House, used from 0.31 to Indev. See Also * ''Alpha'' * ''Beta'' * Infdev * ''Indev'' Category:Game Modes Category:Gameplay Category:Version